


Get Up, Wake Up, Fuck Up

by A_Llama_Called_Frizz, Silent_Night_Storm



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: @Aquariantwin I'm So Sorry, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Anxiety, Demonic Possession, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Everyone is suffering, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gender Confusion, Get ready for the biggest writing whiplash ever, Humor, I (A_Llama_Called_Frizz) think I'm funny, I'm quite frankly ASHAMED at the lack of Possessed Takumi, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Leo is a smart-ass, M/M, References to Shakespeare, Romance, Slow Burn, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Takumi Has Anxiety, The Possessed!Takumi content is in later chapters, This Is A Good Story We Promise, This is my first fic pls be gentle mother, We Don't Know How To Bilingual, We Live Vicariously Through Memes, eventual pining, minor references to other characters, so what else is new
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-10 19:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11698692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Llama_Called_Frizz/pseuds/A_Llama_Called_Frizz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_Night_Storm/pseuds/Silent_Night_Storm
Summary: Join two nerds who have to survive ancient demons, relationships and the most dangerous of all:Exams.





	1. Two Girls Argue About A Door

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this is Silent Night Storm (NS)  
> I'd really appreciate it if you could drop some criticism down in the comments. I feel like one is that it's hard to follow but it'll get easier in further chapters when they find out.  
> ; ) Enjoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo and Takumi meeting for the first time creates arguments and confusion. It could have gone better.

Today took a turn for the worse for the young archer. The sun for one was blinding but that didn’t deteriorate his eyesight to the point where he couldn’t see someone _breaking into his dorm!_

But let’s start from the beginning, shall we?

It was supposed to be a simple day; get dropped off and unpack. He rolled his eyes recalling Ryoma and Hinoka’s tearful farewells as Hinoka had to live in shared dorm while Ryoma had the pleasure of driving her there. They had left him at the edge of campus so that they had enough time to claim rooms which was fine by him. It meant that he could, like an adult, appear as though he got himself there by walking.

He couldn’t emphasise how simple it was supposed to be, like breathing level of simple, however, someone on the first day, of _all days_ , had decided to break into his _new_ dorm. He wasn’t even in it for God’s sake.

There was no one stopping him from marching up straight to the door and ripping the offending girl away from his prized possession of a new house.

“What the hell?!” he couldn’t help shrieking. “Get away from my house!”. He roughly yanked the figure away from the door handle.

“ _Your house?"_  the stranger replied indignantly. As the blonde spun around, the archer’s heart stopped. Piercing auburn eyes resembling autumn leaves glowered at his own. It felt as though now his heart had moved straight to his ear. He froze before his tongue slipped.

 This isn’t … _a woman?_ His mind echoed. _"What the fuck?!"_  He blurted out. 

A twitch of confusion from his opponent told him that he needed to rephrase what ever he just said except he couldn’t. Memory failed him but his anger didn’t disappoint. This only boiled the frustration further. The stranger with the same amount of force swatted away his arm which still clutched against their dark attire and coughed arrogantly. Takumi as if electrified pulled his hand away as he realised his hand had ended up sliding down Leo's arm in a weak attempt to grab his shoulder again. There was an awkward moment of silence before Takumi coughed continuing the skirmish.

“Why pray tell is this your house?” It seemed to Takumi that this person was pushing all the buttons to piss him off. Takumi further noticed that they too had a suitcase leaning against the wall and he couldn’t help but notice that it was designer. _Prick._

“Because I have the keys dumbass,” Takumi smirked noticing them scowl.

“Funny prank but I was given the keys too.”

“Oh really?” he couldn’t help the sarcasm creeping in. “Then how come the door is still locked?”

“When someone tears you off from the lock, one simply cannot open the door especially when they are screamed at in the face.” He had a point he reasoned but there was no point in reasoning with an angry Takumi.

“Well, I thought someone decided to break in.”

“ _Excuse me?_ ”Surely it’s more likely for that to happen at night and not during the hours of broad daylight.” To this he became silent.

“Just open the door already.” _ass._

The air became silently suffocatingly strained as he watched them fumble around with the keys. It seemed the stranger's temper hadn’t left him as they jammed the key roughly into the lock. Takumi had to restrain himself from making a comment that keys can break especially when treated like that but he was too annoyed to get into another argument. 

With a small click, they wordlessly watched as the door opened as if to say Welcome.

“But this is my house.” he grew mystified.

“Perhaps you're at the wrong address.” the stranger mirrored his earlier smirk of triumph. They repeated the process only this time opening the door with his own key. He mentally smacked himself as he physically became nervous but there was no reason to as the door opened effortlessly like before.

“ _What?_ ”

“I’m certain the papers never mentioned a roommate.”

“I have the papers on me and they never said about another person.”

“Could it be that you’ve been misled” the blonde raised an eyebrow. Before he could reply they had stepped into the flat along with their belongings. Takumi mimicked only he was stopped.

“What are you doing?” They had blocked the door.

“I’m going inside what do you think I was doing?”

“I refuse to believe that they gave someone like you this house. Do you even comprehend the value this house holds?” They crossed their arms continuing the glare.

“Yes and unlike your pompous ass I worked hard to gain the ‘honour’ of being invited to live in this house.”

They snarled. “I’m sure if we looked over your papers we’d find that yours is counterfeit.” Thankfully the ass had enough human decency to move out of the way so that Takumi could actually enter.

He lost his breath glancing at the inside. The front was the house was nothing special if not only a few metres of greenery but the back was large enough to house a patio in which a hot tub was placed. The living room was plenty spacious with a plush triple seat couch facing away from the door. Envious was the house that he was in and he’d spend his last dying breath defending his right to live in it if not for the large curved flat screen TV.

Unlike Takumi, Leo rolled his eyes at his reaction. It was only natural that the college would gift only the best to the best student which in truth Leo felt as though he deserved. He simply could not allow this _girl_ to take away his best opportunity at leaving his home. However, that wasn’t to say that he wouldn’t miss them rather he preferred the company of his siblings than the suffocating aura that had begun to surround his father. It rattled him when she had pointed out that she had worked hard. He did as well though he kept up the facade that it was effortless. He had to after...

“Come on,” he said tirelessly digging through the side pocket of his suitcase, finding them then placing the papers on one of the kitchen counters. He sat on the bar stool waiting for the other who seemed to have trouble finding them. Good. He rolled his eyes. This made it easier for him to reason with her that she should leave and that she had no right to claim this house for her own. His hopes fell as she managed to pull a set of papers from the depths of her rucksack. He noticed the way she carelessly tossed them beside his own while pulling a stool around to the other side of the counter so that he was closer to the oven.

 

They had managed to spend the entire morning comparing and arguing over every single detail. Both would get excited over a typo only to realise that theirs had the exact same mistake. Neither realised that there wasn't solid proof that both could be fakes or at least Leo realised but didn't want to bring something like that up. He was confident that his was the real deal. 

“Look there, that’s a full stop when on mine it’s a comma”

“Are you blind?! That’s a full stop.” This continued until Leo grew tired. “Perhaps the college just made a mistake” It was at this point where the silver haired girl stared at him as if he had sprouted an extra head.

“This kind of thing doesn’t happen idiot”.

“My name is Leo you dolt and yes this type of thing can happen. It’s a matter of miscommunication.” He ignored the other’s offended cry as he continued “None the less it seems that we need to accept the fact that we are stuck here.”

His only response was a burning glare followed by “That doesn’t make sense”.

He sighed. “What doesn't?”

“It's just...I’m not sharing this house with an asshole like you.”

“I could say the same here but at least I’m being the grown up and accepting this instead of whining like a child.”

“Ugh, there's not enough space in this house for you, me and your pretentious attitude”.


	2. Two Girls Unpack Their Shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takumi and Leo unpack their stuff. 
> 
> Surprisingly, video games and tomato sauce are involved in the process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so ummmmmmmm
> 
> By the by, me and SN switch Chapter Notes every chapter, so I'll be banished back to the bottom Chapter Note next chapter!
> 
> Also, I'm *really* sorry about how late this is! Executive Dysfunction can and will kick my ass at any given moment.

After that confrontation out of the way, there was one thing left to do; unpack their stuff. With the next course of action decided, the two ~~girls~~  boys parted ways to unpack their stuff. Takumi picked up his most treasured backpack, one that had been on his back all day; his _Water Seals: Destiny_ one. Come Hell or high water, he would not give his precious game up, even if it was a children’s game – which it isn’t! A strategy game is too intellectual for eleven-year olds, especially _Water_ _Seals: Destiny!_ Heck, the entire _Water Seals_ franchise was undeserving of the snot-nosed brats called eleven-year-olds! What did the legendary Champion Queen Htram do to them? As Takumi was subtly roasting all eleven-year-olds ever, he failed to notice _~~Rose~~ ~~Lalonde~~ JerkFace's_ pristine designer suitcase. Strewn about in a manner that only a pompous blonde, hairband-wearing, inside-out-shirt-wearing, ~~angel-faced~~ , Rose Lalonde knock-off could achieve.

 

Takumi's foot caught on the aforementioned suitcase, falling over as a result, backpack fallen off his back and his beloved games splayed out. A beat of silence passed, and Takumi glared at the offending object as if it had killed his dear sister Sakura. Unfortunately for Takumi, Leo heard his literal trip-up, and appeared in front of him out of nowhere, a muttering of “girl can’t even walk straight” under his breath. Leo's eyes briefly met Takumi's, dark brown against amber.

 

Leo took in the sight, his eyes falling on the multiple _Water_ _Seals_ : _Destiny_ games now on the floor. A snort escaped Leo, followed by the snide remark of “You play a children’s game.”

 

“Hey!” Rebutted Takumi, “I’ll have you know it’s not a children’s game! It is an in-depth strategy game with a rich backstory!”

 

“Yeah, but it’s still a children’s game. Besides, the story isn’t even good.” Refuted Leo.

  
A lot of angry stammering later, Takumi finally calmed down enough to seethe “Oh yeah? Well what games do you play?”

 

“None. Because I’m not an infantile moron who can’t even walk without tripping over someone’s belongings.” _Smooth, Leo._

 

“You placed it in the middle of the hallway!”

 

“You have functioning eyes and legs; you could’ve moved out the way”

 

“You could’ve put it literally anywhere else!”

 

“Guess I’ll put it on your bed then.”

 

“Whatever.” Takumi said, tired of the petty argument. “I’m going to my room”

 

Takumi walked past Leo, a smug glare and a scoff from Leo in his direction. Shoulder-bumping past Leo, Takumi found a door, slightly ajar in front to his left. He walked into what seemed to be the bedroom; there _was_ a bed in it, after all, all things considered. The walls and floor were a lilac blue, and there was just a bed, unsurprisingly. It was placed in the middle, practically eating the space around it. Horror dawned on Takumi upon realising that there was a particular backpack on the double bed.

 

Leo's backpack.

 

“Oh god” Takumi muttered.

 

“I’m sorry, but you can’t have this room.” Leo snarked, voice dripping with smugness.

 

“Excuse me?” Takumi asked, nearing the tipping point of his anger.

 

“Well, you see,” Leo began, motioning to the bed, “There is only one bedroom, and as you can tell, I’ve already claimed it. You can, however, have the couch if you so please.” Leo concluded

 

“U-uhh well _I licked it!”_ Takumi lied. That was a lie, an absolute lie, but Leo doesn’t know that! He won’t call the bluff!

 

“Bullshit.” Leo immediately replied, the word leaving his mouth in a monotonous deadpan. Okay, so Leo DID know that it was a lie.

 

Takumi, at a loss for how to respond verbally, went for the _obviously_ mature option of sticking his tongue out at Leo, cheeks puffed out in a childish manner and all. “Oh my god you really are a child.” Leo reacted, a hint of exasperation in his tone.

 

“Whatever! I’m going to see my friends!” Takumi snapped, and proceeded to stomp out the room and to the door, keys in hand and all. Hopefully Oboro and Hinata don’t mind the surprise visit, and Takumi needs the two hours walking time to clear his head.

 

“Be careful child! Don’t want you getting hurt now!” Leo called, the familiar smug feeling of having the moral high ground filling his chest once again.

 

“You’re not my mom!” Takumi screamed, and slammed the door straight after, walls shaking with the force.

 

Leo froze, ice filling his veins, smug grin being torn from his face. He kept staring at where Takumi used to be, eyes busily pouring over every little grain of the wood. He just kept staring and staring, thinking over the word Takumi used, thinking over unwanted memories.

 

_Mom._

 

He should’ve done more. Leo should’ve done more. He should’ve helped her, or at least done _something, **anything**_ ** _._** Literally anything would’ve helped her, perhaps even _saved_ her, and yet all Leo did as a child was hide, finding that little amount of comfort in his chosen haven of his science books. She deserved more than little Leo’s hiding away in his room.

 

What a terrible ending for a great woman.

 

Leo snapped himself from his thoughts, returning once again to the real world. He blinked, only to find budding tears spilling from his eyes. He’d been crying. He hadn’t done that for at least a year. If Takumi was here he’d probably laugh.

 

Speaking of Takumi, he’d probably want that bed; he did look quite tired. A pang of shame filled Leo, he’s just met Takumi and already he was being an ass, claiming beds and mocking his interests. No wonder Leo only had Niles and Odin as friends, who’d want to be friends with a sarcastic jerkass. Takumi probably deserved more than mocking retorts, however childish he may seem.

 

Leo shook his head, now wasn’t the time for self-depreciation. He needed to explore the rest of the house; the garden’s untouched, and those stairs have to lead somewhere. He decided to go up the stairs, finding himself in an attic.

 

The attic was roomy and spacious, with cream white walls and carpeting. It stretched the length of the house, and had a tv, couches, a coffee table, and a. double sized bed. The attic, in Leo’s humble opinion, was far more attractive than the bedroom him and Takumi had just fought over. Pleased with this discovery, Leo went downstairs to grab the bedding from the bedroom. Leo fought the urge to take the bed, frame and all, and instead just took the pillows and blanket. Leo did feel guilt about his harsh treatment of Takumi, despite Takumi being – for lack of a better word – childish. Takumi gets the bed itself, and Leo will just take the bedding – there are most definitely spares anyway.

 

Deciding that exploring the garden is an affair for another day, Leo went to unpack his bags into the attic-bedroom. After he settled in, it was time for some dinner of tomato sauce, including spaghettini if he was feeling particularly extravagant. Leo once heard Xander whisper to Camilla about “Leo’s abysmal diet of tomatoes”, and promptly found himself splattered in tomato sauce – the two months grounding was worth it.

 

* * *

 

 

It was late at night when Takumi returned. Moon hung high in a starry sky and air thick with a blanket of silence. The door slowly opened, barley a creak to be heard. Takumi stepped in, eyes meeting the darkness of a house in slumber. Takumi fumbled with the light-switch, the light flicking on in an instant. He headed straight for the stove of the kitchen, stomach rumbling with hunger. Sure, Hinata’s and Oboro’s shared dorm was pretty neat, but admittedly it wasn’t anything like his – and Leo’s – dorm. The two were fine with Takumi’s sudden visit, if a little surprised, and Takumi was still trying to find a loophole in the promise he made to the two – specifically Oboro, protective as she was – to tell them when Leo was getting too annoying, so they could “beat him into a pulp”.

 

A shiver went down Takumi’s spine. He dearly loved his friends, but he also wouldn’t put it past the two to indeed act upon their words. One time in Highschool a girl – Something like “Lilith” – in Takumi’s class was rude to him, and Hinata managed to smash a plastic chair into _pieces_ when he swung it over her head. Severe concussion, property damage and suspension aside, the feat was quite impressive, if a little terrifying.

 

Takumi snapped out of his reverie to instead make a quick snack for a makeshift dinner, dismayed when the only things – appealing or otherwise – in the fridge were tubs of _tomato sauce._ He had a feeling Leo was the reason why. Takumi settled on some stolen tomato sauce with a glass of water, and went to retire for the night, until he remembered; Leo has the bed. Leo-Lalonde-Heir-Of-Sass himself had claimed the bed. Guess he was taking the couch, Leo’s snarky remark of “have the couch, if you wish.” ringing in his head.

 

_Prick._

 

* * *

 

  
The first thing Takumi woke up to was a splitting headache and an aching back. Morning light streamed through the windows, illuminating the house and burning Takumi’s eyeballs. Takumi pried his eyes open, inwardly cursing at the brightness, and got up off the couch.

 

He walked over to the kitchen counter, searching for the tap, and poured himself a glass, taking small slips every once in a moment. He could see Leo approach through the hallway, wearing a full set of pajamas, covered by a dark purple dressing gown. It infuriated Takumi to no end to know that Leo still wore posh clothes when sleeping, stupid headband and all.

 

“Your dressing gown is inside out.” Takumi mentioned, relishing in the slightly startled and panicked look in Leo’s dark brown eyes, and the tint of red in his cheeks.

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Leo stuttered. After a small moment of thought, he asked, “How was the bed?”

  
Hang on. “What?”

 

The puzzled look in Leo’s bed-headed face told of his confusion. “…the bed. _How was it?”_

 

A beat, and then Takumi’s slow, tentative reply of “I slept on the couch.” _in his clothes._ Leo almost dropped the cup he was holding, but without no small amount of spilled coffee.

 

“Fucking goddamnit.” Leo breathed. “I discovered that there was an attic, so I took the bedding off of the bed and slept there.” He explained, catching the confused look on Takumi’s face.

 

“I, uh, got home at like, half ten, and because you “claimed” the bed I assumed that you were sleeping in there.” Takumi explained, too tired to actually turn this into an argument, and it seemed Leo thought the exact same.

 

“Oh my god _what?”_ Leo asked, disbelief in his voice, “Where did you even sleep?”

 

“On the couch” Takumi motioned to the surprisingly comfy couch. Not enough to spare his back, but beggars can’t be choosers.

 

_“You’re a fucking **idiot.”**_ Leo snarked, exasperation in his tone. It seemed like Leo was actually awake enough to turn this into an argument. Two can play at that game.

 

“Oh well excuse me for assuming that you were sleeping in the bed that you claimed!” Takumi replied, making air quotation marks on the last word.

 

“You should’ve checked that I was even in there!”

  
“Oh yeah, _sure._ Not like it would be really weird if you _were_ sleeping in there and I just barged in!”

 

“…okay, fair point then.” Leo admitted. Thinking back on it, he probably should’ve left a sticky note or something.

 

“Eh, it’s fine, I don’t mind the small ache.” Takumi lied. No, it wasn’t fine, and no, he does in fact mind the small ache in his back. Mr Posh-Brains could’ve at least left a sticky note explaining, the fucker.

 

After a noncommittal hum from Leo, Takumi decided to ask a rather important question; “By the way, _what the fuck is wrong with you?!”_

 

“Ex- _cuse_ me?!” Leo asked.

 

“There are plastic tubs full of _tomato_ _sauce_. Like, _what?_ Tomato sauce. Just, pure tomato sauce, nothing else. Did you fucking just have tomato sauce on it’s own?! What are you, a tomato freak?” Takumi ranted, the weird happening still burned in his brain.

 

A pause, then a blink. “You had some of my leftovers?!” Leo asked, fury in his voice.

 

“So you _did_ fucking eat _tomato sauce!”_

 

“Answer the fucking question; _did you eat my food?”_ Leo seethed.

 

“Well first of all, tomato sauce on it’s own isn’t food. At least tell me you had _something_ with it. Second, yes I did eat some of the leftovers, because that was the only good thing there was!”

 

“Oh my god” Leo breathed, fury in his voice. “What did you _do_ to it?”

 

“Uhhh excuse me, but I could say the same thing to you! I swear something is in that tomato sauce! I have a really bad headache.” Takumi retorted.

 

“That’s just your brain trying to comprehend it’s own stupidity.” Leo deadpanned, answered by Takumi’s indignant stuttering and demand to _Shut Up._

 

“Now that that’s been settled,” Leo began, still confused as to why he would even drug someone in the first place. “I shall get changed for classes. Please, try not to poison yourself on my beloved tomato sauce.” Leo explained, voice measured and calm, smug smirk on his face.

 

“Yeah, okay.” Takumi grumbled. Tomato sauce wasn’t even that good; at least have some spaghetti with it!

 

Once Leo dressed and ready - complete with the _ridiculous_ headband - the two set off. Crisp morning wind nipping at their coats and a cloud of pain in Takumi’s head, slow, but ever-growing in it’s growth.

 

Not that Takumi would know, of course.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yooooooooooooooooooooooooooo
> 
> So this is my first actually posted fanfiction! It's co-written by Silent_Night_Storm (based on WattPad), so if you see it on WattPad under that name, it's not stolen! 
> 
> My tumblr is A-Llama-Called-Frizz, and Silent_Night_Storm's is SilentNightStorm, so feel free to scream at us there!
> 
> Our update schedule is currently once a week.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!


End file.
